Golden Days
by Magnolopsida
Summary: C'était difficile pour Tony. Difficile d'être assis là, sur ce sol glacé, et de voir Steve partir avec le meurtrier de ses parents. Difficile d'être celui toujours laissé derrière.
1. Chapitre unique

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou les loulous, comment ça va? :D Oui, c'est encore moi (vous allez en avoir marre de moi héhé XD) Puisque j'ai un peu de mal à finir le chapitre 2 de Reluctant Heroes (qui arrivera tout de même dimanche!) je vous offre cet OS tout frais que j'ai écrit hier et aujourd'hui!^^ Oui, j'ai donc écrit ça au lieu de commencer de réviser pour le BAC qui est mercredi...oui, je n'ai pas encore commencé à réviser, j'ai un peu trop la confiance XD bon plus sérieusement, je vais m'y mettre ce week-end! x)

Tant que j'y suis, je remercie encore tout ceux qui ont mis en favoris et laissé une review mon dernier OS We Meet in Dreams, ça fait énormément plaisir, car l'écrire m'a beaucoup touchée et j'étais heureuse de le partager avec vous :)

Breeef, parlons un peu de cet OS, voulez-vous? Tout d'abord, avant toute chose je crie au spoil concernant Civil War dans ce One-Shot! Si vous n'avez pas vu le film, passez votre chemin, car je parle presque directement de la plus grosse révélation du film! Je ne veux vraiment spoiler personne là-dessus (le choc quand on l'apprend au ciné, argh!) donc je préférais le dire ^^ D'ailleurs l'OS démarre pendant leur combat en Sibérie :)

Sinon! Cet OS n'est pas du Stony (bien que quelques allusions y soient faites assez souvent) ni même du Stucky! Mais alors qu'est-ce donc? Ta-da, ceci est du WinterIron, oui tout à fait, Bucky x Tony et nooon, ne fuyez pas encore! XD J'aime beaucoup ce pairing également et je n'ai jamais trouvé une seule fanfic française sur ce site ou un autre (à part si je ne sais pas chercher! XD) j'ai donc voulu apporter ma pierre à l'édifice et qui sait, convertir d'autres lecteurs! 8D

C'est assez léger car après tout, ils ne se connaissent pas tant que ça, j'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez votre lecture! J'ai tenu à respecter au mieux les caractères de chacun, même si le plus dur est Bucky, après tout avec tout ce lavage de cerveau il est devenu assez difficile à cerner!X) Dans tous les cas, on se retrouve en bas!:D

PS du 11/06 : J'ai normalement corrigé toutes les fautes! J'ai aussi remplacé les tirés longs (qu'on voit parfois dans les romans) par des parenthèses vu qu'ils ne passaient pas une fois l'histoire publiée (grrr! xD)

* * *

 **Golden Days [One-Shot]**

Tony avait finalement mis Bucky à terre, ayant réussi à détruire son bras en métal, le rendant incapable de se battre. Celui au sol se redressa tant bien que mal sur son bras valide, lui lançant un regard dénué d'émotions : il n'était même pas furieux. Avait-il vraiment conscience de ce qu'il avait fait par le passé? Tony n'en était pas si sûr. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, et l'ingénieur ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait exactement : il pensait vouloir le tuer sur-le-champ, comme l'autre l'avait fait avec ses parents des années auparavant, mais étrangement, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça.

L'attention de l'Iron Man fut cependant vite détournée par Steve qui s'approchait de Bucky, se penchant vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien. Tony fixa la scène d'un regard devenu plus dur, reculant de quelques pas, tandis que le blond redressait la tête pour lui jeter un regard d'un bleu de glace. Un soupir échappa au milliardaire, dont les yeux se teintèrent de tristesse. Malgré les apparences, il ne voulait pas se battre contre Steve. Il l'estimait trop pour cela, et après avoir tant de fois combattu côte à côte, il en était venu à le considérer comme un véritable ami. Et voilà qu'à présent, toute la situation avait été retournée, encore une fois par la faute de Bucky.

Car Tony ne se voilait pas la face, pas à ce point. Ce n'était pas les accords de la Sokovie qui les avaient poussés à s'entre-déchirer ainsi. Ils restaient des adultes, et auraient trouvé un arrangement sans se taper dessus comme ils le faisaient. Non, la raison pour laquelle ils agissaient ainsi, c'était Bucky. Parce que Steve s'obstinait à le protéger envers et contre tout, alors que l'autre n'aurait jamais agit ainsi pour lui, du moins à présent qu'il avait l'esprit totalement retourné.

Et puis, peut-être que le milliardaire ne l'avouerait jamais, mais avoir été évincé de cette manière, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient même pas, lui avait fait atrocement mal. Avec le peu d'attention porté par ses parents, spécialement par son père, il avait toujours eu des difficultés à faire confiance : et alors qu'il avait vu en Steve un ami sur qui se reposer, celui-ci c'était contenté de lui faire face. Certes, Bucky était son ami d'enfance. Mais était-il vraiment nécessaire d'en arriver là?

Tony avait fini par arrêter de réfléchir. Il souhaitait juste mettre un terme à tout ça : faire taire sa peine, et son cœur qui criait à la trahison. Il ne pensait pas agir comme un enfant naïf...ou peut-être que c'était le cas. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qui était réellement en train de se passer, il était déjà au corps à corps avec Rogers, échangeant des coups d'une violence dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Son amertume le poussait à frapper jusqu'à arracher cet air si parfait et sûr de lui qu'avait le blond parce que, merde, Tony trouvait qu'il avait tord. Il l'avait abandonné au profit d'un imbécile qui ne lui en était même pas reconnaissant!

Ce n'était peut-être pas la peine d'en faire une affaire d'état. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il les larmes aux yeux lorsque soudain Rogers se retrouva au dessus de sa tête, le regard presque haineux, d'une violence qu'il n'avait jamais affichée auparavant? Pourquoi Tony voulait-il pleurer alors que son désormais adversaire levait son bouclier pour le frapper une énième fois avec?

Tony avait toujours été faible mentalement, au fond. Il le savait, et cela s'était confirmé si souvent. Ses cauchemars et crises d'angoisses après New-York, la vision qu'il avait eue des vengeurs morts qui lui avait retourné l'estomac et coincé une boule dans la gorge. Aujourd'hui encore, la situation lui échappait et était totalement hors de contrôle.

Il regarda comme au ralenti Steve soulever son bouclier au-dessus de sa tête et instinctivement, il leva les bras pour protéger son visage. Rogers allait le tuer. Il allait vraiment le tuer! Est-ce que cela allait vraiment se terminer ainsi? Trahi par celui qu'il considérait à présent comme l'un de ses plus proches et, il fallait le dire, seul ami?

Son souffle se coupa brusquement lorsque le bord dur et presque tranchant du bouclier s'enfonça non pas vers son visage, mais bel et bien à l'emplacement de son réacteur. Un soubresaut de douleur le parcourut et un faible gémissement malheureux s'échappa de ses lèvres, comme si on lui comprimait le cœur dans un étau. Sa tête retomba brusquement sur le sol glacé dans son dos, tandis qu'il tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle. L'armure avait en partie protégé le réacteur, mais la violence du choc lui avait retiré le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, sans compter le regard meurtrier de Steve.

Peut-être que ce dernier eut pitié, en fin de compte, car il se leva, s'approchant de Bucky sans même un regard en arrière. Serrant les dents, Tony s'accouda tant bien que mal dans leur direction, son regard croisant par automatisme celui du soldat de l'hiver, à présent amputé de son bras de métal. Et c'est là que son souffle fut coupé une seconde fois, presque aussi violemment que lorsque Steve venait de frapper son réacteur. Car il avait perçut, à moins de rêver, une étincelle de compassion dans le regard de Barnes. L'Iron Man fronça les sourcils comme par automatisme, ne comprenant pas comment avait-il pu voir ça.

Il regarda fixement le soldat soulever son ami d'enfance pour l'aider à avancer, et partir, mais Tony l'interrompit d'une voix amère, qui cachait bien difficilement les trémolos de sa voix :

\- Tu ne mérites pas ce bouclier. Il a été fait par mon père, il ne t'appartient pas.

C'était les seuls mots qu'il pouvait prononcer, les seuls qu'il avait trouvé pour empêcher le Captain de partir : bien pathétique tentative lorsqu'il vit, comme au ralenti, le blond lâcher le bouclier aux couleurs américaines, le laissant s'écraser au sol dans un bruit de métal glacé, qui raisonna entre les murs tout aussi durs et froids.

Cela coupa Tony dans ses pensées, incapable de croire que le soldat avait renoncé à ça pour Bucky. Il avançait en trainant ce dernier avec lui, ne lui jetant même pas un regard.

Non, celui qui se retourna pour le fixer, une nouvelle fois de ce regard dégoulinant de compassion pourtant plein de sincérité, c'était Bucky.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis les derniers évènements, et les Avengers essayaient, tous de leur côté, de reconstruire ce qui avait été brutalement détruit...au niveau relationnel s'entend. Tony tentait d'aider Rhodes à marcher à nouveau à l'aide d'une nouvelle brillante invention. Il y mettait toute sa volonté et son énergie, car c'était là pour aider son ami de longue date, et surtout, même si c'était égoïste, car cela lui permettait de ne pas penser à autre chose. Lorsqu'il se couchait, il était bien trop hanté par le regard haineux du blond qu'il avait pris pour un ami. Le seul côté positif, aussi ironique soit-il, c'est qu'il s'agissait à présent du seul cauchemar qui hantait ses nuits, ayant à merveille remplacé ceux de New-York et la vision montrée par Wanda.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, loin de là. Cela aurait été trop facile. La seconde chose qui lui revenait si souvent à l'esprit, c'était Bucky.

Certes, il le haïssait : ce dernier avait tué ses parents, et même s'il n'était pas lui-même à ce moment-là, c'était bien le cadet des soucis de l'ingénieur. Il l'en tenait responsable, et c'était tout. Mais il parvenait pas à comprendre le regard lancé par ce dernier : compatissant. Bordel, qu'était-il sensé comprendre, à la fin?

Avec un soupir, il décida de se concentrer sur autre chose et aida Rhodes à aller jusque dans la grande cuisine pour boire quelque chose, lorsque Jarvis l'informa qu'on souhaitait lui livrer un colis. Fronçant les sourcils, l'ingénieur ordonna à l'IA d'ouvrir la porte, laissant passer un facteur qui lui délivra le colis en question. Il s'agissait d'un paquet, un peu lourd d'ailleurs, ce qui l'intrigua. S'asseyant sur la chaise la plus proche il ouvrit le tout, faisant glisser sur la table un téléphone à clapet. Qu'est-ce que...il y avait une lettre avec.

La dépliant, il commença à lire, devinant immédiatement de qui elle provenait. Et peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du la lire justement car dedans, Steve disait clairement que les Avengers étaient sa famille, plus que la sienne : le blond ne se sentait pas comme eux, en leur compagnie.

Tony pinça les lèvres en lisant ces lignes, sentant ses yeux s'embuer sans rien pouvoir y faire. Indirectement, c'est comme si Steve lui disait qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis : et pourtant la dernière phrase qu'il avait écrite contredisait totalement cette sensation. "Si tu as besoin de nous, de moi...je serai là."

L'ingénieur reposa la lettre à plat sur la table, ne sachant quoi en penser. Il était perdu, une nouvelle fois, et ne savait que faire. Attrapant le téléphone non loin de lui, il l'ouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil à la liste des contacts : il y avait seulement le numéro de Steve.

Un nouveau soupir échappa à l'homme de fer, qui glissa une main infiniment lasse sur son visage. Il n'appellerait pas. Il était peut-être têtu, mais il était du genre à ne pas supporter la trahison.

* * *

\- Tony, ça ne peut plus durer, lança Pepper au brun.

Ce dernier était penché sur son invention pour Rhodes, l'écoutant à peine. Ils s'étaient séparés peu de temps avant que les choses dégénèrent, mais c'était tout de même une bonne personne qui se préoccupait de lui. Malgré tout, Tony n'arrivait pas à voir cela comme une autre forme d'abandon, vite suivie de celle du Captain.

\- Tony, rappela la rousse une seconde fois.

Le concerné l'ignora consciencieusement, donnant en même temps quelques directives à Jarvis. Perdant patience, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et retira brusquement les différents outils qu'il avait à la main, et le força à la regarder.

\- Tu dois appeler Steve maintenant, tu es en train de te laisser bouffer par le stress! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, elle ajouta :

\- Ça va faire un mois que tu‒

\- Je sais très bien combien de temps ça fait depuis qu'il n'est plus là, merci bien, cracha le brun d'un ton dur, retournant à son invention, ne se préoccupant pas d'elle plus longtemps.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu ne le contactes pas?

\- Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

Et c'était la pure vérité. Steve n'avait fait que lui laisser un moyen de parler, uniquement s'il avait besoin d'aide pour quelque chose d'important, rien d'autre. De plus, il avait finit par comprendre lors de ce dernier mois que ce n'était à lui qu'il souhaitait parler, mais à Bucky. Il voulait tirer certaines choses au clair, même s'il ne comprenait pas lui-même d'où venait cette envie.

Pepper fronça les sourcils. Même si elle ne le disait pas à voix haute, elle était inquiète pour Tony. Bien qu'ils ne soient plus ensembles, elle voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas bien, et son apparence physique ne faisait que le démontrer. Des cernes s'étaient allongés sous ses yeux, et même s'il ne le voyait pas, il avait sûrement perdu du poids. Lâchant un soupir, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle se retourna une deuxième fois pour fixer le milliardaire déjà retourné à son invention, hésitante, avant de lui dire :

\- Je ne sais pas ce dont que tu as besoin Tony...mais si tu as une idée en tête, fais-le.

Ceci dit, elle quitta définitivement l'atelier, laissant le brun seul, en unique compagnie de Jarvis. Il reposa ses outils sur la table une fois que les pas de la rousse se furent éloignés, soupirant profondément. Son regard se posa presque automatiquement sur le téléphone envoyé par Steve. Ce dernier mois, il emmenait ce dernier partout, si jamais il voulait vraiment appeler. Et plus il attendait, plus il en avait envie.

Avec lenteur, il approcha la main de l'objet pour le glisser dans sa main, l'observant sans vraiment le voir. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, mais Tony avait l'impression que cela datait d'hier : et que tous les sentiments négatifs étaient loin de s'être effacés.

Ouvrant le clapet, il se rendit dans les contacts, sélectionnant le seul qui s'y trouvait. Levant la tête vers le plafond, comme s'il pouvait y voir le visage de Jarvis, Tony demanda à ce dernier si ce qu'il était en train de faire était une bonne idée.

« - C'est ce que mademoiselle Potts semble penser, monsieur. » répondit l'IA.

Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps, Tony décida d'appeler le numéro, et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Son souffle devint presque erratique au fur et à mesure que les tonalités se faisaient entendre, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un, à l'autre bout du fil, ne décroche.

« - ...Tony ? » appela la voix de Steve, teinté d'une légère inquiétude.

Cette constatation fit froncer les sourcils à l'ingénieur. Le solda s'inquiétait-il? Secouant la tête, le brun répondit :

\- Salut Steve...

« - Tu vas bien? » demanda son interlocuteur après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Oui...

« - Tu voulais parler de quelque chose? Besoin d'aide? »

\- Non, tout va bien, je veux juste parler à Bucky.

Un silence stupéfait s'installa du côté du super-soldat, totalement interloqué. Q'est-ce que l'ingénieur pouvait bien avoir à dire à son ami d'enfance? Cela concernait-il ses parents?

« - Pourquoi faire? »

\- Désolé, mais ça ne te concerne pas vraiment, je veux juste que tu me le passes, ça ne te coûte rien.

« - Le problème, c'est que ça ne va pas être possible, Tony. »

\- Comment ça? demanda le concerné en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant si le Captain était bien en train de l'empêcher de parler au soldat de l'hiver.

« - Il a décidé de se faire cryogéniser. Il ne sait pas quand il pourrait à nouveau perdre le contrôle et se mettre à tuer quelqu'un, alors il a voulut prévenir de tout risque.»

Un silence stupéfait s'installa de nouveau. Il faut dire que le milliardaire ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça de la part du meurtrier de ses parents. Certes, il avait été manipulé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir du mauvais chez cet homme, alors savoir qu'il avait été jusqu'à se laisser congeler pour empêcher d'autres morts était plutôt surprenant. Malgré tout, cela ne faisait que renforcer l'envie de Tony de lui parler, et peut-être bien face à face, finalement.

\- Je m'en contrefout, vous n'avez qu'à le sortir de sa glace, je veux lui parler! répliqua Stark, sûr de lui.

« - Tony, on ne va pas faire ça juste sur un de tes coups de tête! » répondit le blond sur un ton où commençait à poindre l'agacement.

\- Rogers, si tu ne le fais pas, je me déplace moi-même pour aller le sortir de son congélo! s'écria l'homme de fer, poussé à bout.

« - Et comment, tu ne sais même pas où on est! »

\- Alors là, c'est bien mal me connaître! Avec ma technologie, j'ai des yeux partout! Je sais très bien où vous vous trouvez!

« - Même sans cela, le palais de T'challa n'est pas simple à trouver en pleine forêt...» fit remarquer Rogers.

Le brun se retint de rire à cette remarque. Que le blond était naïf! Évidemment que non, il n'avait pas des yeux partout, surtout dans des endroits aussi reculés et inaccessibles que le Wakanda! Et Steve ne venait que de confirmer ses suppositions, ils se cachaient bien là-bas! Ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne débusque ce fameux palais, maintenant qu'il savait où aller.

\- Très bien, répondit finalement Tony. préparez-vous à ma visite dans ce cas, à bientôt!

Et sur ces paroles, il raccrocha avant d'avoir laissé à Steve le temps de répliquer, reposant le téléphone sur la table. Bon dieu, il avait eu l'impression de participer à une dispute d'enfants...mais il savait où se trouvaient les deux soldats à présent : et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'y trouve aussi.

Faisant un tour sur lui-même à l'aide de sa chaise, Tony s'exclama à l'attention de son IA :

\- Jarvis, où en sont les améliorations sur la dernière armure?

« - Elles sont presque terminées, monsieur, répondit l'IA en affichant des hologrammes dans la pièce. Les modules de résistance aux températures et intempéries tropicales ont été ajoutés, ainsi que le régulateur de chaleur à l'intérieur qui est presque terminé. »

Le brun hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Puisqu'il avait soupçonné que le Wakanda était l'endroit où se trouvaient Steve et Bucky, il avait à l'avance commencé à apporter des améliorations à l'une de ses armures pour pouvoir s'y rendre.

S'approchant de son armure, il acquiesça de la tête d'un air satisfait. Les modifications ne se voyaient pas bien sûr, mais lui savait qu'elles étaient là, et lui permettrait d'aller foutre un bordel monstre chez T'challa : qui avait bien vite retourné sa veste celui-là d'ailleurs. Bah, après tout, il n'était plus à ça prêt, avec le nombre de personnes qui se retournaient contre lui. Décidant de chasser cela de son esprit, Tony décida de se pencher plus avant quant aux améliorations de son armure, pressé d'aller semer le trouble au Wakanda.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, un matin comme les autres, Tony se leva avec une pêche d'enfer, presque surexcité. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il avait décidé de se rendre dans ce pays humide où se trouvaient les deux soldats : et il devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas encore comment il s'y prendrait une fois qu'il aurait trouvé le palais. Une entrée en fanfare, en faisant un boucan de tous les diables? Rentrer en cassant un mur? Ou toquer à la porte d'entrée (il y en avait forcément une!) comme une personne civilisée? Dieu que le choix était difficile!

Se rendant dans la cuisine dans le but de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, Tony y croisa Rhodes qui le salua. Ce dernier résidait à la tour depuis que leur soit-disant guerre avait pris fin, en attendant que Tony ne mette totalement son invention au point, pour lui permettre de marcher sans avoir besoin de fauteuil roulant, dans lequel il se trouvait pour l'instant.

\- Tu as l'air bien joyeux aujourd'hui...fit-il remarquer d'un ton suspicieux. Qu'est-ce que tu manigances?

\- Moi? Mais rien du tout, répondit immédiatement l'ingénieur, sans se départir de son petit sourire satisfait qui voulait dire tout le contraire.

Rhodes fronça les sourcils, absolument pas convaincu.

\- Au fait, tu peux faire ce que tu veux aujourd'hui, j'ai un truc à faire, donc je ne ferais pas de tests avec le WalkMark.

Le WalkMark, c'est ainsi qu'il avait appelé l'appareil qui permettrait à Rhodes de se déplacer comme une personne normale. Ce dernier acquiesça, se demandant toujours ce que Tony avait prévu qui le rendait si joyeux. Et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un rendez-vous, ce qui ne faisait que l'intriguer davantage.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de déjeuner, l'homme de fer le salua puis retourna rapidement à son atelier, ne souhaitant pas attendre plus longtemps. Ces derniers jours, il avait fait des recherches sur le pays si peu connu qu'était le Wakanda, et avait également établi une carte des lieux possibles d'où pouvait se trouver le palais. Il l'avait intégré à son armure, y ajoutant tout un tas de gadgets pour se diriger, dont il n'avait aucune utilité en temps normal. Il avait même réussi à caser quelques portions de nourriture dans de minuscules renflements à l'intérieur de l'armure, ce qui lui permettrait de chercher environ trois jours sans avoir à rentrer, même s'il espérait tomber sur le palais dès aujourd'hui, évidemment.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout était en ordre, Tony se glissa dans son armure, fit un dernier état de cette dernière à l'aide de Jarvis, puis s'envola brusquement vers l'extérieur, se dirigeant immédiatement vers le pays tant attendu.

* * *

\- Putain de liane de merde! jura le brun en se débattant davantage, manquant de se rompre le cou.

Il était arrivé sur le territoire du Wakanda il y a environ une heure, et il galérait déjà. Il ne pensait pas que les lieux seraient si envahis par la végétation! Il venait de se prendre pour la énième fois dans des lianes qui ralentissaient considérablement sa progression. Heureusement qu'il ne souhaitait pas se faire remarquer pour l'instant, car il aurait déjà foutu le feu à tout ça sinon!

Réussissant à s'en dépêtrer, il continua à avancer, faisant attention où il allait. Il aurait pu chercher depuis le ciel, dans son armure, mais l'énergie de cette dernière n'était pas illimitée, et puis il se ferait vite remarquer, or il voulait arriver par surprise : et oui, c'était important, selon lui.

Néanmoins, pour l'instant, il était persuadé d'avancer dans la bonne direction. Il avait déjà visité deux endroits où pouvait se trouver le palais, et n'y avait rien trouvé, donc le dernier lieu qu'il avait deviné était forcément le bon! Sinon, il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils étaient.

Consultant assez souvent Jarvis pour être sûr qu'il prenait le bon chemin, il finit par entendre, au bout d'une demie-heure supplémentaire, le bruit lointain d'une cascade qui grondait. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage, c'était le dernier lieu qu'il avait supposé abriter le palais de T'challa, prêt d'une gigantesque cascade perdue au beau milieu de la forêt, et pour lui c'était bien trop louche. Il aurait peut-être même dû commencer à chercher ici, mais les deux autres qu'il avait fait juste avant étaient tout de même plus proches et plus faciles d'accès.

Après avoir avancé pendant encore un bon moment, Tony se stoppa net lorsqu'il découvrit enfin la gigantesque cascade. En effet, elle partait d'une falaise particulièrement abrupte, à peine discernable avec la végétation. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait le plus surpris au premier abord, non loin de là. C'était la gigantesque statue de pierre d'une panthère taillée à même la roche qui l'avait fait se figer, la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur. Si ça ce n'était pas un indice de taille!

Se cachant dans un imposant buisson, Tony observa les lieux. Il y était forcément, il le sentait. Le palais devait juste être particulièrement bien caché, et...oh!

Se figeant, il observa avec plus d'attention la paroi qui se trouvait sur la gauche de la cascade. Cette dernière ne semblait pas tout à fait naturelle, en effet son ton gris était plus lisse, sans défauts, et c'était un des seuls endroits où la végétation ne s'était pas agglutinée comme partout ailleurs, étrangement. En continuant son inspection, Tony remarqua alors qu'une bonne partie de cette paroi semblait plus...lumineuse. Comme si quelqu'un avait allumé un spot particulièrement puissant derrière. C'était là, il en était persuadé, la roche était seulement fausse, cachant autre chose.

L'homme de fer devait avouer que, s'il avait raison et que c'était bien ici, le travail avait été plutôt bien fait. A part pour quelqu'un d'obstiné cherchant le palais, comme lui, personne ne se douterait de la supercherie.

Se redressant dans son armure, Tony s'apprêta à s'envoler, décidé à faire exploser la fausse roche. Oui, finalement il avait opté pour l'entrée en fanfare, couplée de celle qui faisait pas mal de dégâts. Il faut dire que Steve avait refusé sa demande, il fallait bien qu'il montre un minimum son mécontentement, même si cela le faisait passer pour un gamin immature voir puéril.

Dans tous les cas, il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour ne pas s'être trompé et ne pas se prendre la paroi de pierre de plein fouet si c'était le cas. Car là, personne ne pourrait venir le ramasser alors qu'il serait en morceaux.

Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps il s'envola droit sur la paroi, envoyant un puissant rayon d'énergie alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres. La pierre, ou tout du moins ce qui semblait en être explosa brutalement, répandant des morceaux partout, libérant en même temps un puits de lumière aveuglante dans lequel Tony s'engouffra avec un petit sourire victorieux : il avait toujours raison.

Le brun atterrit sans encombre sur un sol de marbre blanc, faisant craquer ce qui s'était en fait avéré être du verre épais sous ses pas. Il releva la tête et se figea en voyant qu'il était tenu en joue par bon nombre de soldats à la peau sombre, et lourdement armés. L'un d'entre eux, sûrement le plus haut gradé lui criait quelque chose d'un ton impétueux dans une langue qui lui était totalement inconnue.

\- Jarvis, traduction je te prie.

« - Il semblerait que je ne possède pas ce langage dans ma base de traduction, monsieur. »

\- Oh? s'étonna Tony. Rappelle-moi de mettre ta base de langues à jour quand on rentrera, dans ce cas. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas comme si je venais ici tous les jours...

Se souvenant qu'il était toujours menacé par les soldats, le milliardaire leva prudemment les mains en s'exclamant :

\- Ok les gars du calme, je viens juste vous rendre une petite visite, abaissez vos armes.

Bien entendu, ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet autre que de faire crier d'autres mots aux soldats ainsi qu'au chef d'entre eux qui sembla leur donner ordre de tirer car la seconde suivante, Tony devait affronter un déluge de balles.

Sachant qu'il était plus sage de ne pas attaquer à son tour (il était certain que Steve n'apprécierait que très moyennement) Tony les laissa le canarder.

« - Monsieur, la puissance de l'armure est en train de tomber en chute libre, » l'informa Jarvis à travers deux salves de balles.

L'ingénieur jura dans sa barbe. Si cela continuait, il ne pourrait même plus se servir de son armure, et ce serait un gros problème. Il allait devoir répliquer, il n'avait plus le choix!

Levant les mains, il s'apprêtait à passer à l'action lorsqu'une voix autoritaire coupa net les soldats dans leur élan :

\- Il suffit!

Un silence s'installa tandis que toutes les têtes se tournaient sur la gauche, là où venait d'arriver T'challa. Il avait l'air déjà agacé de la situation, et cela ne fit qu'empirer en découvrant que celui qui venait de faire exploser l'un de ses murs était nul autre que Tony.

\- Stark...je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens de faire irruption ici en faisant sauter l'un de mes murs? soupira-t-il, profondément blasé.

\- Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais des invités, je suis venu les voir, répondit l'homme de fer, amusé par l'agacement du roi en face de lui (parce qu'on se le dise, qu'il soit roi ou pas, si Tony pouvait le faire tourner en bourrique, il ne s'en priverait pas).

\- Quels invités? Il n'y a personne ici, râla l'autre en face de lui (et Tony trouva qu'il jouait très mal la comédie).

\- Ah, c'est là que tu as tout faux, cher camarade! Steve s'est lui-même vendu lorsque je l'ai appelé il y a quelques jours, tu peux le remercier pour ça d'ailleurs. Bref, je suis venu parler à Barnes, répliqua l'ingénieur.

T'challa fronça les sourcils, l'air encore plus agacé. Bon dieu que ça commençait bien pour Tony, il allait s'amuser.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu lui parler? Quoique non, qu'importe, Steve a déjà dû te dire que ce n'était pas possible. Le soldat Barnes a décidé que mes scientifiques devaient le cryogéniser.

\- Je suis déjà au courant, c'est vrai, fit Tony en avançant jusqu'à la table la plus proche comme si de rien n'était.

Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises qui craqua sous son poids couplé à celui de l'armure, tandis qu'il croisait les jambes comme s'il se trouvait chez lui, continuant :

\- C'est pour ça que je suis ici, vous allez le sortir de son congélo, fit le brun d'un air sûr de lui.

Le roi se contenta de le fixer d'un air imperturbable, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le dévisageant.

\- Non. Tout ne se passe pas selon ton bon vouloir, Stark.

\- C'est qu'il va finir par sortir les griffes, le chaton...ironisa Tony d'un air moqueur.

La seconde d'après, il se maudit d'avoir prononcé de tels mots, car le regard de T'challa venait de se réduire à deux fentes, comme s'il allait se jeter à sa gorge d'une seconde à l'autre. Bien, ne pas le comparer à un chaton. Sous peine de mort atrocement douloureuse et très prochaine, si ça continuait.

\- En tout cas, joli coin...c'est spacieux...continua Tony sur le ton de la discussion, changeant de sujet.

\- C'était mieux avant que tu ne fasses sauter mon mur.

Eh bien, il n'allait pas s'en remettre! Tony soupira puis se releva de nouveau, avançant vers le roi du Wakanda, même pas intimidé de voir une armure aussi imposante se diriger droit vers lui. Il avait bien l'intention d'être un peu plus sérieux sur le sujet, mais quelqu'un l'interrompit brusquement avant cela :

\- Tony?

Tournant brusquement la tête, l'ingénieur croisa le regard bleu de Steve à travers son armure. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de la haine qu'il pouvait percevoir chez ce dernier, mais seulement de la surprise de le voir ainsi débarquer : il ne l'avait sûrement pas cru lorsqu'il l'avait prévenu au téléphone.

Malgré tout, se retrouver pour la première fois face à face depuis les évènements survenus il y a un mois était difficile pour Stark, si bien qu'il resta un instant sans réaction, fixant le soldat. Décidant finalement de se reprendre, il opta pour un sourire factice que le blond croirait à la perfection et releva le masque qu'il portait toujours, dévoilant son regard noisette ainsi que son visage aux deux autres.

\- Comme on se retrouve! fit-il avec enthousiasme. comme je l'ai dit, je suis venu po-

\- Je sais très bien pourquoi, mais je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas possible, soupira Steve d'un air las.

\- Même si je te dis que je peux régler le problème qu'à Barnes concernant sa manipulation cérébrale? osa Tony.

Un silence stupéfait lui répondit, montrant qu'il avait touché dans le mille. L'ingénieur jouait gros, en effet il venait de dire cela en désespoir de cause : il n'avait aucune idée de comment aider le soldat à être débarrassé de ça, si tant est que ce puisse être possible, et surtout qu'il accepte de le faire.

\- Comment tu...non, pourquoi tu ferais une chose pareille après ce qu'il a fait à tes parents? demanda le blond, perdu.

Le milliardaire se contenta de soupirer, ne sachant que répondre à cela. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était parler au concerné et d'ailleurs, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait d'une telle discussion.

T'challa et Steve semblèrent se concerter du regard un instant, puis finalement le blond lâcha un nouveau soupir, lui faisant signe de le suivre sans un mot. Ravi d'avoir eu le dernier mot, le brun se lança à sa suite, passant devant le roi qui le fixa d'un air blasé, pour ne pas changer, Tony se retenant de lui tirer puérilement la langue au passage.

Le super-soldat le conduisit à travers plusieurs couloirs, ayant l'air de savoir exactement où aller, montrant bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment dû bouger d'ici durant le dernier mois qui c'était écoulé. Tony se demanda intérieurement à quoi le Captain pouvait bien occuper ses journées ici, il devait sûrement s'ennuyer.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux laboratoires, qui grouillaient de scientifiques du Wakanda mais d'autres venus également d'autres pays qui séjournaient à présent ici. Steve ne mit pas longtemps à guider le brun jusqu'à Bucky.

Ce dernier se trouvait dans un caisson de cryogénisation, l'air profondément endormi, le visage à peine discernable à travers la couche de glace qui recouvrait le verre. L'ingénieur approcha avec prudence, sachant que Steve surveillait le moindre de ses gestes, observant avec davantage d'attention le visage du meurtrier de ses parents. Le brun était persuadé que ses pulsions meurtrières se réveilleraient lorsqu'ils seraient de nouveau face à face, mais ce n'était pas le cas, étrangement. Actuellement, il voulait juste pouvoir discuter avec le soldat, toujours piégé dans la glace. Le milliardaire se tourna vers le Captain et lui demanda :

\- Demande-leur de le sortir de là, s'il te plait.

Steve sembla hésiter, ne sachant quelle conduite adopter, si bien que Tony eut l'idée de quitter son armure pour la laisser un peu plus loin, assurant qu'il ne ferait rien de répréhensible. Toujours à peine convaincu, le blond donna cependant l'ordre aux scientifiques, qui semblèrent comprendre la langue qu'ils utilisaient car ils s'activèrent pour obéir à la bannière étoilée.

* * *

Il avait fallut presque une heure pour que la procédure soit complète, et alors que le sergent Barnes allait être tiré de la glace, Tony commençait à angoisser. Sérieusement, qu'était-il venu chercher auprès de ce dernier? Il ne comprenait pas. Non, il ne se comprenait pas.

Assis à une table, à quelques mètres seulement du tableau des opérations, en compagnie du blond étrangement silencieux qui le fixait souvent, cherchant à comprendre ses motivations, Tony attendait.

Quelques minutes plus tard c'était enfin fini. Le caisson venait de s'ouvrir, libérant une vague de froid dans la pièce désaffectée. L'Iron Man se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise, fixant le soldat auprès duquel Steve avait accourut pour l'aider à se tenir debout et s'asseoir, juste à côté du second brun. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, observant la situation, ainsi que Barnes qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits tant bien que mal. Levant les yeux vers le blond, ce dernier demanda :

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez sorti de là-dedans? J'ai l'impression que je n'y suis pas depuis très longtemps.

\- Exact, répondit son ami d'enfance en lui adressant un sourire. Cela ne fait qu'un mois, mais Tony dit avoir une solution pour que tu ne sois plus sous une quelconque influence par juste quelques mots.

Surpris, voir même choqué, Bucky tourna brusquement la tête, fixant d'un air interloqué l'ingénieur assis à même la table à moins d'un mètre de lui, qui le fixait sans détourner le regard. Fronçant les sourcils, il lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille pour moi?

Tony prit son temps pour répondre à une telle question, car il ne connaissait pas la réponse lui-même, et avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi en effet, il agissait ainsi. Car même si sur le coup, il s'était agit d'un mensonge, à présent, il voulait vraiment tenter d'aider Barnes. Dévisageant ce dernier, c'est là que la vérité lui éclata au visage : il voulait des excuses.

C'était puéril, voir enfantin, il le savait. Mais en écoutant son cœur, il sentait que c'était la seule chose qu'il attendait du soldat de l'hiver, tout simplement parce qu'il avait déjà tellement perdu, qu'il ne voulait plus d'ennemis supplémentaires. Mais à la place, il répondit uniquement :

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

L'autre fronça les sourcils à nouveau, puis supposa alors, suspicieux :

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt pour avoir l'occasion de me tuer en faisant passer cela pour un accident?

Tony resta bouche bée un instant, surpris. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas pensé à une telle éventualité, plus que plausible du point de vue des autres, il le savait parfaitement. Pourtant, cela ne lui était même pas venu un seul instant à l'esprit, non, rien. Comprenant la méfiance de Barnes, néanmoins, le brun lui proposa :

\- Dans ce cas, je vais d'abord réparer et améliorer ton bras par la même occasion, comme ça si je tente le moindre truc louche quand j'essaierai de te soigner, tu pourras te défendre.

Bucky le fixait d'un air totalement perdu. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait par le passé, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'ingénieur semblait s'obstiner de la sorte à vouloir l'aider, alors même qu'il aurait dû le haïr. Malgré tout ça, il n'arrivait pas à être vraiment inquiet ni méfiant. Sans savoir pourquoi, mis à part une légère appréhension, il n'avait pas peur de Tony ou de ce qu'il pourrait faire, il était seulement soulagé de savoir que celui-ci pourrait peut-être mettre un terme à ce qu'il subissait.

Lentement, il hocha la tête, signe qu'il acceptait la proposition du brun. L'air ravi, celui-ci se redressa brusquement. Il avait beau ne pas être très à l'aise en compagnie du soldat de l'hiver, la perspective de construire quelque chose de nouveau le remplissait de joie, comme toujours.

Se dirigeant vers les autres scientifiques, le milliardaire leur donna tout un tas de directives, puis contacta rapidement Rhodes pour lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait sûrement pas avant quelques jours, et qu'il s'en excusait. Son ami voulut savoir où il se trouvait, mais Tony garda le secret, se contentant de sourire pour la rassurer avant de raccrocher.

Bien, à présent, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait à portée de main et ceux à la tour étaient prévenus de son absence. Il allait pouvoir se mettre au travail. Dommage, il manquait juste un peu d'AC/DC pour se mettre dans le bain. S'approchant de Barnes, il s'installa à califourchon sur une chaise, accoudé au dossier, sa Stark tablette dans les mains. Fixant intensément son interlocuteur, il demanda à ce dernier :

\- Bon alors, que voudrais-tu pour ton bras, niveau fonctionnalité?

Bucky entrouvrit la bouche, un peu surpris de le voir prendre ça avec tant de joie à peine dissimulée, mais n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le brun continua :

\- Je suppose que je vais devoir trouver de l'adamantium pour le faire, comme ça il sera impossible à détruire, comme le bouclier de Steve...

\- Non.

\- Pardon? s'étonna Tony en redressant la tête de sa tablette sur laquelle il marquait déjà le matériau principal.

\- Pas d'adamantium. Si tu..., Bucky hésita un instant, se demandant si le tutoyer était toujours une bonne idée, bien qu'il ne se soit pas privé auparavant. Si tu ne réussit à régler ce qui ne va pas avec mon cerveau et que je perds l'esprit à nouveau, je veux que vous puissiez détruire mon bras et m'empêcher de nuire.

Surpris de sa sollicitude envers ceux qu'il pourrait éventuellement blesser, Tony finit par acquiescer, souriant sans même s'en rendre compte tandis qu'il effaçait ce qu'il avait déjà écrit.

\- Bien, dans ce cas un métal extrêmement résistant, mais que le bouclier de Steve pourra toujours détruire...

Réfléchissant un instant, Stark finit par noter le nom d'un autre matériau avant d'énumérer d'autres fonctions qu'il pouvait ajouter.

\- Tu peux vraiment le rendre...lumineux? répéta Bucky avec amusement, imaginant parfaitement la scène sur un champ de bataille (ridicule, on le verrait comme un phare en pleine tempête, sauf que c'était tout sauf le but, se faire remarquer).

Le brun acquiesça à sa question, mais l'autre demanda à la place :

\- Je préfère avoir des zones où se cachent des missiles, c'est tout de même plus intéressant...

Le milliardaire fit oui de la tête, notant les dernières informations avant de se relever, sortant d'on ne savait où un ruban de plastique qu'on utilisait généralement pour prendre des mensurations.

\- Allez debout! ordonna le brun d'un ton faussement autoritaire. Je dois prendre les mesures de ton autre bras pour que ce soit symétrique.

Obéissant docilement, Bucky se leva et présenta son bras à l'ingénieur. Un peu plus loin, Steve les surveillait, juste au cas-où Tony en viendrait à changer brusquement d'avis et essayerait de tordre le cou au soldat avec son foutu ruban de couturière.

Continuant à tout marquer au fur et à mesure sur sa tablette, Tony mesura à peu près tout, que ce soit la longueur du bras, des doigts, mais également la largeur des muscles pour que celui en métal ne soit pas disproportionné à côté. Il était d'ailleurs en train de mesurer le biceps du brun lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'au final, ce dernier était quasiment tout aussi bien bâtit que Steve. Il en aurait presque été jaloux, s'il n'avait pas eu ses armures pour compenser, quoiqu'il se disait parfois qu'il devrait faire un peu plus de sport.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en était venu à arrêter ses gestes, fronçant les sourcils en se demandant si c'était vraiment nécessaire qu'il devienne plus fort. Pas une armoire à glace non plus, parce qu'après il lui faudrait revoir la conception de ses armures : et puis, il lui faudrait des années pour atteindre le niveau des deux soldats...

\- Tony?

Brusquement tiré de ses pensées, l'interpelé releva la tête, plus que surpris d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche du brun. Il se figea en croisant le regard gris de ce dernier posé sur lui, avec cet air inquiet, au contraire de celui compatissant qu'il avait déjà eu par deux fois à son égard, un mois plus tôt.

\- Oui? releva l'homme de fer après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Tu semblais ailleurs, répondit gentiment le soldat.

Bordel, cela ne lui correspondait tellement pas! Ou plutôt, cela ne correspondait pas à l'image que Tony se faisait de lui. Secouant la tête, il chassa cela de son esprit et continua son travail.

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que Tony avait décidé de venir en aide à Bucky, et il avait énormément avancé dans le bras de ce dernier. A vrai dire, lorsqu'il avait quelque chose d'aussi enthousiasmant à construire, il dormait à peine, se concentrant uniquement dessus. Évidemment, il n'avait pas pour autant oublié ce qu'il devait finir de construire pour Rhodes, et avait même râlé en disant qu'il travaillerait encore plus vite s'ils étaient à la tour. Et même si Bucky lui n'avait pas semblé y voir de problème, Steve avait directement refusé, ce que l'ingénieur pouvait encore comprendre.

A présent, on était au beau milieu de l'après-midi et Tony s'appliquait à finir le bras du soldat. Il n'avait pas encore fixé la pièce de métal aux nerfs de ce dernier car il faisait des réglages, et s'il l'avait connecté avant, Bucky aurait senti chaque changement, ce qui n'aurait pas été très agréable. Et étrangement, le milliardaire n'avait aucune envie de le faire souffrir inutilement, il n'était pas ce genre de personne.

Il avait donc posé le bras du brun sur la table, qui était en train de l'observer pendant qu'il fixait de minuscules vis où changeait quelques fils qui n'allaient pas. Ce dernier avait hâte de pouvoir essayer de remuer ses doigts, car pour l'instant, même si ce nouveau membre était rattaché à son épaule, Stark ne l'avait pas encore connecté à son système nerveux.

Le milliardaire était habile, il devait l'avouer. C'était impressionnant de le voir travailler de la sorte, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce dernier faisait ça pour lui. Cela le faisait presque se sentir coupable, après tout il avait tué ses parents, mais l'autre l'aidait seulement...il ne savait pas comment réagir à ça.

Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps Tony arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire puis s'étira sur sa chaise, attirant un coup d'œil de la part de son cobaye attitré depuis deux jours.

\- J'ai faim, je vais me chercher quelque chose. Tu veux un truc? lui demanda Tony en se levant.

\- Ramène-moi ce que tu trouves, répondit le soldat en haussant les épaules.

L'ingénieur acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte, sursautant brusquement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Steve sortie de nulle part s'adresser à lui :

\- Je voudrais bien un truc à boire, moi.

\- Oh, Cap! s'exclama le milliardaire, surpris. Je ne t'ai pas vu entrer!

Agacé, le concerné se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il était là depuis une demie-heure mais qu'il n'avait rien vu, bien trop concentré sur Bucky, et le laissa se rendre dans la cuisine tandis qu'il avançait vers son ami d'enfance, s'asseyant à côté de lui sur la chaise laissée vacante par l'ingénieur.

\- Tu devrais être un peu plus méfiant Buck, lâcha le blond en direction du brun.

\- Pourquoi? questionna son camarade, interloqué.

\- Il ne devrait pas être si serviable envers toi...je suis sûr qu'il va tenter quelque chose de mauvais.

\- Pourquoi, il n'a pas le droit d'être juste gentil? demanda le soldat en fronçant les sourcils. C'est ton ami, et tu ne lui fais pas confiance?

Le blond le considéra du regard, surpris. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait en guise de réponse, il devait l'avouer. Oui, Tony restait un ami mais...il ne comprenait plus les motivations de ce dernier. Il aurait dû détester Bucky, non pas l'aider! Il n'était pas jaloux ou rien, c'était juste que...

Eh bien si, peut-être qu'il l'était, en réalité. C'était stupide, mais il n'aimait pas les voir agir comme des amis : le soldat était son ami d'enfance, non pas celui du milliardaire.

Soupirant, il secoua la tête, se levant pour laisser de nouveau la place à Tony qui revenait avec des collations plein les bras. Il lâcha le tout sur la table, l'air ravi de ses trouvailles dans les frigos de T'challa qu'il dévalisait joyeusement au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient.

Il se rassit à sa place, fixant d'un air amusé la manière dont Bucky s'était emparé d'un sachet de biscuits avec sa seule main valide, essayant maintenant de l'ouvrir en tirant dessus à l'aide de ses dents.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide? s'amusa l'ingénieur.

Si cela continuait, il allait finir par manger le plastique de l'emballage, aussi abandonna-t-il la partie, tendant son sachet pour que Tony puisse l'aider. Ce dernier l'ouvrit sans difficulté puis le lui rendit, piochant dedans au passage. Steve quant à lui se contenta de récupérer une petit bouteille qui trainait, retournant s'asseoir à sa place depuis laquelle il les surveillait.

Le moins qu'il puisse remarquer, c'est que c'était vraiment étrange de voir ces deux-là qui auraient dû se détester en train de grignoter des sucreries et autres gâteaux ensembles, s'échangeant les paquets pour pouvoir goûter à tout. En réalité, ils étaient un peu similaires, pour ce qui était de leur curiosité naturelle. Sauf que cette fois-ci pour Tony, elle ne se portait pas sur de la technologie mais bel et bien de la nourriture.

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent liquidé tous les paquets de gâteaux et les boissons apportés par Stark, ce dernier se remit au travail, faisant quelques derniers réglages.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps et ce fut rapidement prêt. Le milliardaire se remit sur ses jambes, annonçant qu'il allait connecter son bras à son système nerveux, ce qui fit légèrement grimacer Bucky. Même s'il était loin d'être sensible à la douleur, il fallait avouer que celle-ci était toute sauf agréable à endurer. Tony dû voir sa grimace car il lui lança une phrase rassurante qui eut pour effet de surprendre davantage encore le soldat, touché de sa sollicitude.

Finalement, le brun reconnecta rapidement le tout, arrachant une grimace de douleur au soldat, qui ne laissa pas pour autant échapper le moindre son. Avec lenteur, il serra son tout nouveau poing et fit jouer les nouvelles articulations, impressionné de sentir cette toute nouvelle force.

\- J'ai l'impression que je vais casser plus d'un verre avec ce bras...fit remarquer Bucky.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à t'entrainer avant, s'amusa Tony, retournant sur sa chaise, lâchant un bâillement par la même occasion. C'est vrai qu'il est bien plus puissant que celui que tu devais avoir avant. C'est parce que je suis un génie.

Bucky haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, amusé de le voir si sûr de lui. Tony se redressa sur sa chaise pour le fixer, lui proposant :

\- Que dirais-tu de commencer à s'occuper de ça tout de suite ?

A la mention du "ça" il avait posé son index sur le front du soldat qui recula légèrement, surpris du contact.

\- Maintenant? demanda le soldat, légèrement inquiet, bien qu'il ne voulait pas le montrer.

\- C'est comme tu veux, répondit le milliardaire en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne commencerais rien aujourd'hui dans tous les cas. Je voulais juste analyser ton activité cérébrale, voir si quelque chose de pas normal y a été modifié.

Barnes sembla à peine y réfléchir, préférant le considérer du regard. Même s'il lui avait ait confiance pour son bras, il avait encore une appréhension concernant ce que le milliardaire pourrait faire à son cerveau. Certes, c'était pour l'aider, mais ce n'était tout de même pas rien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, continua Tony pour le rassurer. Si je fais le moindre truc de travers, tu pourras toujours me tordre le cou avec ton bras. Sinon, je suis sûr que le Cap se fera un plaisir de me balancer un coup de poing en pleine figure.

\- A défaut d'avoir récupéré mon bouclier, ouais, répondit le blond depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Fallait me demander de te le ramener! ironisa l'ingénieur.

\- Je pensais pas que tu allais vraiment t'incruster ici, soupira l'autre.

\- C'est bien mal me connaître! ricana Stark avant de retourner à Bucky, attendant ce qu'il souhaitait faire.

\- Très bien, soupira finalement ce dernier. Autant commencer de suite.

D'un signe de tête, Tony lui demanda de le suivre un peu plus loin, là où se trouvait tout un tas de matériel que le soldat ne connaissait absolument pas, et il était tout sauf rassuré. Il savait pourtant que le milliardaire savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il ne lui ferait rien de mal, d'autant plus que Steve veillait au grain, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur : s'était inscrit en lui, aussi bien que la douleur qui lui avait été infligée si souvent.

Une fois allongé, Tony le prévint qu'il allait juste poser des électrodes et étudier son activité cérébrale, comme il l'avait dit, et ne ferait rien de plus. Acquiesçant, le soldat le laissa faire.

Le milliardaire quant à lui dégaina le matériel prêté par les scientifiques de T'challa, galérant un peu puisque ce n'était pas à lui, et donc il avait dû mal à s'y retrouver. Ayant finalement réussi à démêler les fils, il s'approcha de Bucky, repoussant ses cheveux sur les côtés pour poser les électrodes sur son front.

Néanmoins, il se figea dans son geste en croisant le regard d'un gris de glace du soldat, où il pouvait voir plus de peur que ce dernier ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Ces abrutis d'Hydra n'avaient pas fait semblant, niveau lavage de cerveau. Néanmoins, il ne disait rien, se contentant de garder la bouche définitivement close.

Voir cela choqua Tony plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer, car il se reconnaissait en Bucky. Lui aussi avait caché sa douleur, aussi bien physique que mentale un nombre incalculable de fois. Il ne comptait plus non plus les fois où il avait été seul pour s'en sortir face à cela : comme c'était encore souvent le cas aujourd'hui. Comment aurait-il pu encore haïr le soldat en le voyant ainsi désemparé, en proie à une peur viscérale qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il avait bien souvent expérimentée par d'autres moyens?

Sur le coup, Tony ne réfléchit pas davantage et glissa une main dans son cou, lui apportant un simple contact en guise de réconfort.

\- Hey...fit-il d'une voix calme, apaisante. j'ai dit que tu n'aurais pas mal, tu peux me faire confiance, non?

En temps normal, Bucky aurait répondu que non, évidement que non. Sauf qu'à présent, il n'était plus si sûr. En réalité, il avait quasiment autant confiance en Tony qu'en Steve, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. C'était comme si le brun savait exactement quoi dire pour le calmer, alors même qu'ils se connaissaient si peu.

Il acquiesça avec lenteur, légèrement plus rassuré. Tony se détacha de lui mais lui laissa tout de même l'un de ses bras, que le soldat se mit à serrer avec force sans même s'en rendre compte. Une grimace discrète passa sur le visage du milliardaire qui ne pipa mot, se contentant de débuter l'analyse.

Au bout de néanmoins une trentaine de secondes, Bucky leva les yeux vers lui et demanda, le visage crispé :

\- Bon, ça commence quand?

Il sursauta de stupeur en voyant Tony étouffer un rire tant bien que mal.

\- J'ai déjà lancé l'analyse depuis bientôt une minute, s'exclama-t-il, amusé.

Bucky écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris. Un second rire échappa à l'ingénieur qui le fit lâcher la puissante prise qu'il avait sur son bras à cause de l'appréhension.

Steve quant à lui, observait la scène, complètement stupéfié. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Tony avec tant de douceur et de prévenance dans la voix et les gestes, même avec Pepper, alors qu'ils étaient sortis ensembles pendant longtemps. Il ne savait que penser de ce qu'il voyait, d'autant plus que Bucky avait l'air extrêmement calme, alors que l'ingénieur touchait à son cerveau, sans que lui ne soit attaché de force à son siège et était là de son plein gré. Cela aurait pu être un quelconque miracle.

\- Tu vois que je n'ai pas menti, continua Tony. Si cela avait pu te faire mal, je t'aurai prévenu.

Bucky acquiesça, l'air à présent tout à fait rassuré, et laissa l'ingénieur faire ce qu'il souhaitait, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas à sentir la douleur. Une fois fini, le brun l'aida à retirer les électrodes qu'il avait sur le front puis le laissa se redresser tandis qu'il lisait les résultats...avant d'exploser brutalement de rire. Sur le coup, les deux soldats de la pièce sursautèrent, se tournant vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de drôle dans ce qu'il lisait. Voyant leur air intrigué, Tony fit remarquer :

\- Je dois avouer qu'ils ont vraiment tout fait pour que leur lavage de cerveau marche, mais franchement, ça va être un jeu d'enfant de réparer les dégâts.

Le soldat de l'hiver releva brusquement la tête dans sa direction, se demandant si c'était une quelconque blague, mais apparemment pas, Tony semblait sûr de lui.

\- Ils ont juste lié la douleur et la peur à quelques mots au hasard...il suffit de dissocier les deux...et tu pourras entendre ces mots sans que cela ne provoque quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est...aussi simple que ça en à l'air? demanda Steve, choqué.

\- Oh, non loin de là. C'est facile seulement pour moi, s'amusa l'ingénieur.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air blasé en voyant que Tony ne manquait jamais une occasion pour se vanter.

\- Il faut juste que je réfléchisse à comment je vais faire ça...mais dans tous les cas, on en a fini pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le soir-même, se rendant dans l'une des cuisines que T'challa leur avait réservé, Tony tomba sur nul autre que Bucky, assis en train de manger...des prunes. Cela fit froncer le nez du milliardaire qui fit remarquer en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur :

\- Tu aimes ces trucs?

Apparemmentt oui, vu la quantité astronomique qui s'entassait dans une corbeille à fruits, juste devant le soldat. Ce dernier acquiesça, la bouche pleine, continuant de manger. Amusé, Tony le rejoignit avec quelque chose de bien meilleur selon lui, c'est-à-dire une part de pizza encore tiède qui trainait dans sa boite sur le comptoir, ainsi qu'une bière tirée du frigo. Il s'installa en face du soldat, lâchant un bâillement, l'observant avec plus d'attention. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque ce dernier s'adressa d'un seul coup à lui alors que le silence s'était installé :

\- Tu n'es pas comme je t'avais imaginé.

\- C'est-à-dire? demanda l'ingénieur d'un air intrigué, reposant la bouteille en verre qu'il tenait sur la table.

\- Lorsque je t'ai vu te battre contre Steve, tu m'as eu l'air de quelqu'un sans pitié, et vraiment violent, avoua le soldat en engloutissant de nouvelles prunes.

Tony retint le ricanement amer qui voulait se glisser hors de sa gorge. S'il y avait bien eu quelqu'un de violent dans l'affaire, c'était Steve, qui lui avait enfoncé son bouclier dans la poitrine, avec ce regard tellement haineux...même s'il avait réussi à oublier cet incident pour s'entendre à nouveau avec le soldat, cela restait difficile.

\- Tu t'es trompé, souffla-t-il seulement, continuant à manger.

\- Je n'imaginais pas à quel point.

Cette dernière phrase fit de nouveau relever la tête à Tony, qui fixa son interlocuteur sans comprendre.

\- Je veux dire...tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable et...

Bucky avait arrêté de manger et semblait chercher ses mots, légèrement mal à l'aise. Pour une fois, Tony ravala les moqueries qu'il avait l'habitude de sortir à la pelle et attendit que l'autre ne termine sa phrase.

\- Et merci pour ce que tu fais, en ce moment.

\- Oh, ça! Ce n'est rien, et puis ça m'occupe, je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer, à la tour.

\- Et aussi...

Bucky pinça les lèvres, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'aborder le sujet maintenant, alors qu'ils s'entendaient sans trop de mal, et alors que Tony devait encore trifouiller son cerveau. Néanmoins, c'était trop tard pour reculer, aussi continua-t-il sur sa lancée :

\- Je suis désolé des actes que j'ai commis par le passé. Même si tu le sais déjà et que ça ne changera jamais ce qu'il s'est produit...je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait à tes parents.

Sur le coup, Tony se contenta de cligner des yeux, ayant momentanément perdu le fil de la discussion. Bordel...il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait finalement ce qu'il avait tant attendu : des excuses. Et l'autre les avaient faites spontanément, mais surtout avec sincérité, comme il pouvait le voir dans son regard.

Mais malgré tout cela, Tony ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir tout ce qu'il souhaitait : comme s'il manquait quelque chose, sans vraiment savoir quoi.

\- Merci, répondit-il simplement, adressant un sourire dénué d'émotions au brun en face de lui.

\- Tu me détestes? demanda soudainement le soldat dans le silence pesant qui s'était de nouveau installé.

Surpris d'une telle question, Tony se redressa à nouveau, le fixant d'un air sérieux. Il s'écoula une longue minute avant qu'il n'affirme :

\- Non. Non, je ne te déteste pas.

Et c'était la vérité. Lorsqu'il avait appris que c'était Bucky qui avait tué ses parents, il avait été aveuglé par la colère mais après s'être posé et avoir réfléchit, il savait bien que ce dernier n'y était pour rien si on lui avait retourné le cerveau.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir fait de ton passé un enfer, continua le soldat.

Tony le fixa, plus qu'ému devoir que l'autre semblait si concerné, et véritablement coupable alors qu'il n'était même pas maître de lui-même à ce moment-là. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, terminant sa part de pizza avant de se lever, intriguant son interlocuteur. Il s'approcha de celui-ci, se contentant de poser une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Quant à moi, je serai celui qui va te tirer de ton cauchemar, assura Tony avant de quitter la pièce.

Et peut-être que c'était idiot, mais Bucky trouva soudainement qu'il s'agissait de la plus belle promesse qu'on lui ait jamais faite.

* * *

En réalité, il n'avait fallut à Tony que deux jours supplémentaires pour trouver comment débarrasser Bucky de ce foutu contrôle mental. Pour cela, Steve lui avait même confié le petit carnet rouge à étoile dans lequel étaient notés les mots si puissants sur le soldat. Ce dernier était de nouveau installé sur une chaise, à la même table que les derniers jours. Steve se trouvait également dans le laboratoire, fixant son ami d'un air inquiet. Ils attendaient que le milliardaire ne se décide à paraître, une nouvelle fois en retard.

Il débarqua près de dix minutes plus tard dans le laboratoire, le carnet à la main, ainsi que d'autres appareils que les deux soldats auraient été bien incapables d'identifier.

Lançant le petit carnet sur la table d'un seul geste, il s'assit sur la même chaise que ces derniers jours, juste à côté de son cobaye attitré, lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Ce dernier baissa étrangement les yeux puis demanda :

\- Tu peux...éviter de laisser ce carnet devant mes yeux? J'ai...dû mal à supporter sa vue.

D'abord surpris, Tony sembla rapidement comprendre puisqu'il acquiesça et attrapa une veste qui trainait pour la jeter sans scrupules sur le cahier rouge. Un soupir échappa au soldat qui le remercia, puis il suivit le milliardaire jusqu'à la place qu'il avait occupée deux jours plus tôt pou que Tony puisse vérifier son activité cérébrale.

Le brun le laissa s'installer tandis qu'il vérifiait tout son matériel, expliquant, sans trop rentrer dans les détails, qu'il allait seulement dissocier les mots inscrits dans le carnet de tout le reste, si bien que Bucky pourrait ensuite les entendre, même dans cet ordre, sans que cela ne lui fasse quoi que ce soit.

\- Est-ce que ça va faire mal? demanda le soldat, ne cherchant même pas à cacher son appréhension.

\- Oui, avoua Tony, ne cherchant même pas à mentir. C'est pour ça que je vais t'endormir, tu ne sentiras rien.

Son cobaye écarquilla les yeux. Il faut dire qu'étant né bien des années auparavant, ce genre de pratique n'existait pas à cette époque : lors d'une opération, bien souvent on était bel et bien éveillé. Et la douleur, on la sentait passer.

Jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Steve, il devina que ce dernier ferait attention à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et Bucky lui faisait confiance. Malgré tout, il n'était pas inquiet, et faisait également confiance à Tony : peut-être même un peu trop.

Laissant ce dernier lui injecter de quoi l'endormir, il ne se sentit même pas partir, dormant déjà. A peine ce fut le cas que Steve se racla la gorge, faisant remarquer :

\- Tu as intérêt à réussir.

Tony lui jeta un regard, l'air de dire "Pour qui tu me prends?" mais le blond continua :

\- Il t'en sera reconnaissant à vie.

L'ingénieur fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de comprendre le sous-entendu caché derrière ces paroles. Finalement, il préféra se concentrer sur ses gestes, pour être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreur.

L'intervention dura plus de temps que Tony ne l'avait pensé au début, mais c'était mieux s'il voulait que tout soit réparé. Il avait agit à l'aide d'ondes électromagnétiques qui se dégageaient d'un appareil qu'il avait créé ces deux derniers jours. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sur l'un des nombreux écrans d'ordinateurs que cela fonctionnait et que bientôt, le soldat serait définitivement lui-même et ne risquait pas de replonger à n'importe quel moment.

Au bout de quasiment une heure, Stark parvint enfin à la fin de l'opération, ce qui lui arracha un soupir de soulagement. C'était fini.

Retirant tous les câbles et autres appareils qui se trouvaient autour de Bucky, il vérifia l'heure, remarquant que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que ce dernier ne se réveille.

Effectivement cela ne tarda pas et bien vite, son regard noisette croisa celui d'un gris si clair appartenant au soldat. Ne se rendant même pas compte de ses gestes, il approcha une main du visage de Bucky, repoussant avec délicatesse une mèche de cheveux tombée devant le regard si magnifique de ce dernier.

\- Fini, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres. Bon retour parmi nous.

Et soudain, Tony comprit ce qu'il avait tant attendu de plus, après avoir obtenu les excuses de la part de Bucky. Lorsqu'il vit son sourire si sincère pour la toute première fois et son air infiniment plus joyeux, comme lorsque Steve le connaissait, soixante-dix ans auparavant, Tony devina qu'il ne pourrait jamais le considérer comme un simple ami, d'autant plus lorsqu'il lui répondit :

\- Je ne vous ai jamais quittés.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà! Alors, je vous ais convertis? 8D Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'ai énormément apprécié l'écrire (la preuve, pour l'avoir commencé hier soir et fini aujourd'hui, j'étais motivée! Un autre OS de 10 000 mots à ajouter à mon palmarès!)

En dehors de ça, je voudrais vraiment savoir si ça intéresserait certains lecteurs une suite éventuelle? En effet, je trouve que la fin offre pas mal de possibilités et si c'est un pairing qui vous intéresse, je serais ravie de continuer cet OS pour le transformer en fanfic! ^^

Sinon concernant le WinterIron, comme je l'ai dit j'ai été incapable de trouver la moindre fanfic française concernant ce pairing...si certains d'entre vous ont des fanfics à me donner, sur ce site ou un autre, je suis vraiment preneuse! :D D'après ce que j'ai vu sur Tumblr, même en anglais c'est un pairing assez rare, que ce soit en fanfics ou même en fanarts et je trouve ça étonnant, on a fait bien plus bizarre! x)

Oh, et pour le titre de la fanfic, cela venait juste d'une chanson du même nom du groupe "Panic! at the Disco" que j'écoutais quand l'idée de cette fanfic m'est venue! :D puis je trouvais que c'était plutôt cool, surtout si je faisais une suite, donc j'ai gardé ce titre! x) (pour mes nouveau lecteurs, oui je nomme souvent mes fanfics en fonction des titres ou paroles de mes écoutes musicales, c'est le cas de mes trois autres fanfics dans le fandoms Avengers, mais également d'autres dans d'autres fandoms! XD

Enfin bref, j'espère avoir fait le tour, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et me dire si vous voulez une suite! ^^ Et on se retrouve normalement dimanche pour enfin la suite de Reluctant Heroes ^^


	2. MISE AU POINT

Hey !:)

Bon, je déteste faire des updates de fanfics sans poster de chapitre justement, mais cette fanfic en a besoin. Comme certains l'ont sûrement vu, j'ai supprimé la suite que j'avais commencer à écrire, c'est-à-dire les chapitres deux et trois. La raison est simple, je n'aimais pas du tout ce que j'avais écrit. J'étais obligée de me forcer à mort pour vous sortir le chapitre trois, et honnêtement, c'était très en dessous de ce que je suis capable de faire :/

La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'une fois mes deux FrostIron finies, je vais la reprendre correctement et vous réécrire une suite bien meilleure ! :) Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais gardez les yeux ouverts ! ^^

Encore désolée pour ce désagrément et à bientôt sur une de mes fics ! :)


End file.
